Conventional detergents used in the hardsurface cleaning industry, particularly those intended for institutional and commercial use, generally contain alkyl phenol ethoxylates (APEs). APEs are effective at removing soils containing grease from a variety of surfaces and are thus effective cleansers and degreasers. Commonly used APEs include nonylphenol ethoxylates (NPE) surfactants.
However, while effective, APEs are disfavored due to environmental concerns. For example, NPEs are formed through the combination of ethylene oxide with nonylphenol (NP). Both NP and NPEs exhibit estrogen-like properties and may contaminate water, vegetation and marine life. NPE is also not readily biodegradable and remains in the environment or food chain for indefinite time periods. There is therefore a need in the art for an environmentally friendly and biodegradable alternative that can replace APEs in hardsurface cleaners.